Awaiting Age
by Skate95
Summary: It tore at them day by day. The close proximity only made them feel farther apart. Their hearts longed for each other, but as she looked into his emerald green eyes and he into her cerulean blue... they knew it was impossible to be apart and impossible to be together.


**A/N: I've had this story idea rattling around in my brain for a while now, probably since my best friend asked me to write a HopexLight fic with Hope still in his young age. In the real world, I don't agree with a fourteen-year-old and a twenty-one-year-old having a relationship but this is fanfiction and these two are just so adorable, so whatever. Don't like, don't read. **

**I know I should focus on A Sealed Fate or even my other new story but I just wanted to get this out there and see what my readers thought of it. If it should be continued and what not. I am still writing the next chapter of A Sealed Fate and shall hopefully have it up within the next few days. It's being difficult and I just needed a small break. **

**This story takes place soon after the events of the first game and ignores XIII-2. Hope you like and review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Square Enix.**

* * *

Waiting. It had been all he had done for the past three hours. Sit and wait. It had become routine for the young Estheim now. He had been living with the soldier for seven months, and almost every night was the same. Every day that Lightning worked that is. Lightning worked six days a week. She was gone before Hope awoke in the morning, and if he went to bed when he was supposed to, home after he was asleep. But seeing as his worry was constant about her, always imagining the worst for his mentor, now guardian, braving against the beasts of Pulse day after day, and that he was sorely missing her company, he found himself always sitting on the couch around the same unmakerly hour staring at the door in anticipation.

This situation never ended well. Most times he would sit there... and sit there... and sit there... until the slow tick of the grandfather clock near the doorway would lull his lids to lower. He'd find himself the next minute sitting upright in his bed, rudely awoken by his alarm. The shame and disappointment would seep into his being again, finding that he couldn't even manage to remain awake for the woman he had told so often that he would give his life for. And then the despair as he would realize that it would be another day without seeing the pinkette. Then the embarrassment as he would become aware of his surroundings, his bedroom. Hope would then groan and throw his head back to meet his pillow harshly as he knew that Lightning would have come home from a grueling day at work, probably injured and exhausted, have had to pick his scrawny ass up, and carry him all the way into his room. His plan to take care of the soldier going awry as it usually did and ending up the same. With her taking care of him.

But sometimes, he would keep himself awake long enough, or she would come home early enough, for him to greet the young woman with his triumphant smile, bright and cheery if not a bit weary. As though warding off sleep was the same as conquering Alexander. This smile would almost always be lost soon after though as Lightning would scold him for disobeying her yet again and staying up too late with school the next day. He would give her his kicked puppy look, lip quivering, and say that he just wanted to see her and make sure she was all right.

His prize for most adorable and heart-wrenching expression would be a small, warm smile and a 'I'll forgive you for now' before she would ruffle his mop of silver locks affectionately. She would then shoo him upstairs to bed before mumbling to herself about how she could have ever found herself with a worrywart of a fourteen-year-old on her hands.

This would be responded to with a 'almost fifteen-year-old' and a quick hug around her middle before the boy would bolt upstairs to avoid being reprimanded for the contact.

Even though it was always short and seemingly bittersweet when he would see her then, it was extremely worth it to the teen. For every time he saw her, he felt unbelievably joyful, safe and all tingly. That last feeling he was a tad unsure about but he welcomed it anyhow.

And this, therefore, was the reason for his eyes being glued to the front doorknob, his butt on the edge of the couch, feet tapping to the rhythm of his nerves, head in hand, and heart pounding as he thought about what could be taking the soldier. _Oh goddess it's bad isn't it. She probably had to take on an adamantoise or two or maybe even three. And what if her unit is a bunch of sissies as she said? __What if they all got themselves killed off by their incompetence and Lightning is out there fighting alone? Maker, what if she's-she's hurt or _He swallowed harshly, an audible gulp sounding from his throat. _No, this is Light. She's strong and capable. _

But rationale was slipping from him as his young, tormenting imagination took over. _Oh c'mon Estheim. Even the almighty Lightning Farron can't take on three adamantoises solo. You have to help her. She could be dying right now, breathing her last breath as she prays for her savior that'll never come. Dammit, savior go save her! _His mind screamed at him and his eyes wandered over to his boomerang that sat on the stand beside him. His fingers twitched, seeking his weapon as they impatiently waited for the rest of his body to snap to his mind's commands.

A vibration in his pocket effectively shook him from his reverie and he swiftly reached for his phone.

_ I'm fine. On my way home. And I swear if you are still awake when I get there Estheim, that sweet and innocent act won't be enough to save you this time. _

Even with the threat, Lightning's text made Hope beam and brought a chuckle from his lips. He didn't know why she threatened him anymore. It seemed rather silly. Even on Lightning's worst days, all she ever did to the boy was scold him or give him the silent treatment. She never laid a hand on him and he knew she never would. Him and Serah were probably the only safe ones. When it came to harming them, her threats were always empty. This logic and memories of what happened yesterday were what kept Hope awake now.

_It had been one of those rare nights where he'd managed to keep his growing tiredness at bay. Good thing too. Lightning had stumbled in at around one in the morning, torn up and covered in grime. Springing up with the speed of light, he went to her side just as she was about to slump against a wall. She grunted against him, opening her mouth in what was probably supposed to be a yell at his disobedience, but a hiss made it's way out first as she winced at the gash in her side. _

_ "Light, what happened?" She didn't respond as he led her to the bathroom and she leaned against the counter. He quickly turned on the hot shower and turned toward her. "I'll uh... get out of your hair." He rubbed the back of his neck before scampering out of the room to allow her to disrobe and shower in private. Before he could though, he was tugged back by his sleeve. Hope looked up to find Lightning's gaze a little lost and tired. _

_ "What are you doing up so late, Hope?" _

_ Her words lacked their usual bite and it caused Hope's concern to deepen. He cringed at the blood that seeped through her fingertips at her side, but he put on his usual delighted smile. "I just wanna make sure you're okay Light." He noticed a small smile tug at her lips as he exited the wash room. _

_ Twenty minutes later, a seemingly newly revived Lightning stood over the young man that had reclaimed his seat on the couch. Her eyes no longer held the lost and weary expression, but a piercing glare. There was a small amount of pain etched into her delicate features though that dulled the stern look. His gaze lowered from her usually terifying expression to her side as she favored it only slightly, attempting to hide her pain. But he knew her too well for that. _

She had had two major cuts and a severe gash in her side. After helping her bandage it up and before being sent to bed, he had begged her to take the next day off. She'd said she'd think about it but the teen figured that her response was only meant to hasten his trek to bed. His suspicions were confirmed when he woke up that morning to find her already gone to work. Going through the whole day thinking about an injured Lightning working in the field, killed his concentration at school and his focus on anything else throughout the day was pretty much shot as well.

And even with the text, he would remain in his spot. Waiting. How could he really expect an honest answer about her condition? Hope trusted Lightning with almost anything. But he did not trust her to tell him how her health really was. For even her sister couldn't get the truth from her on that.

So he sat, eyes still on that damned door, hand wrapped tightly around his cell, feet still tapping away on the ground. _I wish you wouldn't lie to me Light. Then I wouldn't have to worry so much._

* * *

She sighed as she stood outside the door. It was two in the morning and she couldn't believe the dull ache in her temples still wouldn't relent. Her fatigue had made her a bit of a hazard at work, she could admit it, to herself. _Maybe I should have listened to Hope. _She shook her head and growled. _No, I'm fine. I can work through soreness and weariness. I am not weak. _But even as she said this, she couldn't hold back the wince as she lifted her hand to the knob. Her side had been killing her all day. Every movement seemed to send a ripple of pain throughout her. Even the simplest movement of her arm caused her side to rip open slightly. She did as she always did and worked through it. A little scratch on her side wasn't going to keep her from work or from living her life.

So, she sucked in a breath, which caused her to flinch again. _Ugh, just get in the damn house already. _But as her hand finally touched the cool steel of the knob, she remembered the events of last night and the young man that was surely sitting just inside that door. She had to suck it up. She couldn't keep worrying him. Last night had already been unacceptable. She couldn't believe that he had chosen that night, of all nights, to remain awake. Now his concern for her safety had surely only grown. Lightning could kick herself. Hope didn't need to be wasting his time fretting about her. He needed to be focusing on school, friends, fun, having the life he deserves and just being a kid. He already had enough misery in his life with his father being...

The soldier swallowed. _This isn't right. I can't take care of him, all I do is worry and distract him. He's probably up right now, sitting there waiting, ignoring my pleas for him to get a good nights rest. I need to talk to Serah. But right now I just need to get in the house! _

Slipping the key in, Lightning finally stepped into the house, putting her usual stoic, solider front up, only to be meet with the most precious sight. She had been right. He had waited up for her, but this time he didn't make it. Hope was passed out in a little ball on the end of the couch, his hand open and hanging over the edge. His phone which had no doubt been previously held in that same hand, was now under the coffee table, still open to her text. A smile tugged at the stern soldier's lips. She was mad at him for ignoring her orders, but she could never remain angry with him. No matter how hard she tried it appeared the boy was her kryptonite. Her biggest weakness. This thought caused her to bite her lip and become frustrated. _No, Lightning Farron has no weaknesses. _

Sighing, she took off her holstered gunblade and set it to the side, her back popping as she did so. A groan tumbled from her lips as she found her body to be incredibly stiff. The new sound though, caused the silverette to stir and shift his position on the couch a little. Lightning went rigid, not wanting to wake the poor boy who as it was, was only going to receive four hours of sleep before school.

Bracing herself, she went to pick Hope up. He wasn't heavy in the slightest and she was grateful that he hadn't grown much in the seven months he'd lived with her or this task would be much more difficult. But it did put a strain on her injury however. She soldiered through it until she made it to Hope's bedroom and laid him down. He immediately settled in, curling in on himself and tugging the covers up around him while letting out a contented sigh. The sight warmed the woman's heart and she sat beside him on the bed, running her fingers through his silky tresses and letting out a sigh of her own. She began recounting the events of the night before and how he had tended to her.

_Hope quickly hopped up from his spot on the couch, ignoring the woman's glower. He ran in and out of the bathroom, now holding a first aid kit. _

_ Lightning glared at the box in his hands. "Don't be ridiculous Hope. Go to bed it's not-" A hiss escaped her again as the boy put a slight pressure to her side. She pushed his hand away, pained azure eyes not meeting his concerned emerald._

_ "It's not okay Light. You need help. Let me help you." With a bit more strength than he thought it would take, he pushed the soldier down to the couch. She gave him a stunned look as if the boy were not supposed to be capable of such a feat. "Remember, I always was the best medic." His smile drooped slightly as he felt the urge to wish for his l'Cie powers. After all, with them he could have already healed her and be receiving that rare grateful smile from Lightning. _

_ Her eyes fell to the floor as she realized what the young man was thinking. When they'd lost __their brands, they'd felt the most freeing sensation in the world. But for Hope, she saw the bit of sadness in his gaze as he looked at the newly bare skin of his forearm. For sure he thought that without his powers he was weak, unable to be of much help. But Lightning knew that wasn't true. Even without his powers, the boy was strong. He had gained so much strength since that fated day when they all had met. He was stronger physically and emotionally and she was proud of him for that. "Well are you going to help me out or not?"_

_ Her words snapped him out of his thoughts and he soon sat beside her. He carefully, cautiously lifted up her thin tanktop, cringing as he felt her blood on his fingertips. A gasp left the soldier as his fingers brushed the wound. "I'm sorry Light."_

_ His eyes met hers and Lightning could only smile. His apologies were unnecessary, but that and her reminders that it was fine, didn't stop the constant apologies from cascading out of his mouth. Truthfully, it was nice. He was much gentler than she would have ever been at taking care of her injury. He had such a gentle and caring touch that she didn't mind the sting of the antiseptic or the pain of the slight pressure on her side. His light and smooth caress over her skin made the pain seem to fade. Maybe he still was the best medic even without being a l'Cie. A smile reached her yet again and her eyes fluttered closed as she seemed to enjoy his care, to revel in his attention. _

_ Hope's cheeks burned as he felt her smooth porcelain skin. He loved being able to take care of her in anyway he could. It was a nice change of pace to her always tending to him. As he bandaged her though, he felt an odd sensation course through him as his other hand brushed against her thigh. A shiver ran down his spine and he squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. He needed to focus. _

_ As he finished bandaging her up, Hope looked up to her face. She seemed to be in a peaceful doze. A smile grew on him as he stared at her tranquil expression. Worry soon consumed him however as he thought that maybe she had passed out. "Light?"_

_ Her lids opened slowly before widening at Hope's big eyes filled with worry just inches from her face, his heavy breath brushing against her neck. "I'm all right", she replied quickly. "Thank you __Hope."_

It had taken a while to get the teen to bed after that. He asked her so many things and no matter how many times she rolled her eyes, he continued on. He wanted to know if she was really all right - if she would please stay home - if he should stay home from school and take care of her - if they should go to the hospital - it didn't stop until she put her finger to his lips and dragged him to bed herself. Lightning smiled again as she remembered his look of disappointment when she said that no matter what he wouldn't be missing school.

Her smile soon faltered however as she took notice of the deep bags under his eyes. Brushing a finger with the softest touch under his eye, she felt a tug at her heart. "I'm sorry, Hope", she whispered. She then stood and walked over toward the door.

Before she could leave, she stopped as she heard the boy whisper something back.

"I miss you, Light."

Lightning's eyes widened and she spun on her heel only to find that he had mumbled it in his sleep. A wide, yet sad smile came over her at his utterance. She was definitely going to have to speak with Serah soon. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her. She knew something was going to have to change. She couldn't keep doing this to him. It wasn't right.

"I'm really sorry, Hope"


End file.
